edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
General's Quarters
__TOC__ General Information The Generals Quarters is where you can strengthen the skills and abilities of your Generals by using Skill Points (SP). Skill Points are awarded by winning PvP battles with higher level Players awarding you more SP (and XP). The General himself does not need to be deployed in order to gain SP. SP Boxes can be bought in the Store in quantities of 100 SP, 1,000 SP or 5,000 SP. These boxes can also be won in Zoot's Loot. Note: Editors add a Table or show the exact calculation here. Hitting Players 2x your Level may award 11 to 12 SP. Hitting Players 3x your Level may award 16 to 17 SP. Formula might be Defender's Level / Attacker's Level * 5.8 = SP . Another possible formula is: 10 * sq.rt.(Defender's Level / Attacker's Level) = SP, rounded down. this is pretty consistant with all recorded scores (I had 'just' 5 previously) Other Person's Complaint is: Nope, that way a low level would give more SP than a high level, and that's not the case. Attacker/Defender * 5 makes more sense but doesn't work either. A couple of random values if anyone's interested: I'm L 13600, a L 1680 gives me 3 SP, a 5400 gives 6 SP, a 21200 gives 12 SP. Could it be exponential?) Answer: I am L10579 PlayerX is L26817 I got 15 SPs. I am L10581 PlayerY is L32070 I got 17 SPs. I am L10579 PlayerZ is L26817 I got 15 SPs. The result is an integer number of SPs. DL26817 / AL10579 * 5.8 = 14.703 DL32070 / AL10581 * 5.8 = 17.579 DL26817 / AL10579 * 5.8 = 14.703 The more results you record and average the closer you will get to the actual number IF the "Formula" is adequate for the job, other variables not considered would make it wrong. There might be another variable related to the General's Level (assuming he has Levels). The Generals can join you in Battle. When killed they regenerate fast and are available by the next Warp. The General's hotkey is " ` ", also called an Grave Accent (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grave_accent). This key is the same as the Tilde (unshifted), above "Tab", and left of "1". However, most non-american keyboards have a different character associated with that key, and as such, it does not work as intended. Whether you choose to use your General or not is not shown in the Attack Report that is mailed after each Battle. If your General is killed you don't get the skill points for that victory, use with caution. WRONG, on my Server: I always kill my General and get LOTS of Skill Points. At this time (11/20/2012) the Generals have three Boosts available: Damage inflicted, Speed of movement, and Warp Gate size. These Boosts work on all your Troops sent into Battle whether the General joins the Battle or not. ALL upgrades need the General's Quarters to be of the same level. i.e. in order to have "Light Arsenal" (bonus damage) L4, L4 General's Quarters are needed. The first General is a Warfighter named General Strom. General's Statistics General's Quarters Building Stats *Level-10 and above buildings require 1 Cerulean Core for upgrade. Rasczak.png Generalsquarters 1.png Generalsquarters 2.png Generalsquarters 3.png Generalsquarters 4.png Generalsquarters 5.png Benefits ** According to the description, the bonus damage is multiplied by unit transport size. A Shrike (size 2) would actually gain 20 bonus damage at L1. Skills Category:Buildings Category:Battles Category:Combat